1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning mechanisms and, particularly, to a positioning mechanism for man-made ear.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as speakers, require man-made ears during the process of sound testing. Man-made ears are usually secured on a positioning mechanism, which is located at a preset location and allows the man-made ears to move up and down. Conventional positioning mechanisms for man-made ears are usually designed corresponding to certain types of electronic devices. When the type of the electronic device to be tested is changed, for example, to have a larger size, the positioning mechanism should be redesigned. The preceding scenario is a waste of time and money.
What is needed, therefore, is a positioning mechanism for a man-made ear that can adjust the position of the man-made ear in a large range.